


Clubs and Cubicals

by ChillAssWheatBackPenny



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, CEO Park Chanyeol, Dirty Talk, M/M, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Stripper Byun Baekhyun, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillAssWheatBackPenny/pseuds/ChillAssWheatBackPenny
Summary: Whoever said that getting your college degree paved the way was full of shit. For Baekhyun, a degree in the arts just paved the way for more college, student loan debts with numbers higher than he could count, and a job stripping to pay off said student loans. When he meets Ceo Park Chanyeol, he finds himself facing the shame and insecurities he never realized he had.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scandal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683706) by [JohnsBanana (ChillAssWheatBackPenny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillAssWheatBackPenny/pseuds/JohnsBanana). 



> Okay for starters, this was originally a Sekai fic on my pseudo account like 2 years ago but I decided to rework it as a ChanBaek and change some of the characters. I will add more on from here but the SeKai is staying as it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the set up for the direction of the story. It will mostly be in Baekhyun's perspective but I wanted to give you all a look at Chanyeol from a different standpoint.

Chanyeol wasn't the boring type but he wasn't exactly the fun type either. He enjoyed a good joke and good music like everyone else but for the most part, he enjoyed his own company with a glass of wine and Living Single reruns. Chanyeol chose a reclusive lifestyle to avoid feeling isolated by the burdens of being a CEO at the age of twenty-four. Running a musical arts company wasn't exactly easy but it was worth the effort. Music was his passion and he wanted to give it to everyone who loved it as much as he did. Plans to put music studios and programs in low-income neighborhoods across South Korea and in countries was easier said than done since most of the privileged people around Chanyeol only cared about watching their money pile up but he showed perseverance and surpassed his peers, superiors, and rivals. 

After a meeting regarding opening a studio in Compton, Chanyeol was tired and fed up with having to explain why investing in the less fortunate was just as important as providing for the wealthy. He was slowly firing everyone around him and that was worrisome enough because so many of his employees had families but if they couldn't hold up to the commitments that they were hired to fulfill, it had to be done. "Mr. Park! Mr. Park!" Seulgi, Chanyeol's secretary, had stopped him on his way out. "I was serious when I said I'd fire you for calling me that." Chanyeol sighed. Seulgi grinned, "Why fire me when you can just spank me?" She laughed. "I might do that too except I don't think you'd like me very much after." He said and bumped her with his hip, "What filth are you trying to expose me to today? I can see it written all over your face." "Some friends of mine who aren't really friends gave me two passes for some strip club and you're the only person I'd care to go with." Seulgi said as she fluttered her eyelashes. "Sulli, what business do I have in a boobie bar?" Chanyeol asked, "Go home. You're tired, baby." Chanyeol leaned against the edge of her desk and crossed his arms. "It's not a boobie bar, Yeol, it's a club for women and guys like _you_ ... Come with me- be a sugar daddy for once and make it rain." Seulgi pleaded. "You're lucky I like you because I'm _positive_ that this goes against the protocol for a healthy work relationship." Chanyeol sighed. Seulgi smiled, "We can go tonight!" She exclaimed, "We just have to swing by my place for the passes." Chanyeol was tired and he really just wanted to go home but Seulgi's youthful face was eager so Chanyeol couldn't let her down, "Do we really need them? Picture someone telling _me_ that we can't get in." Chanyeol said as he tilted his head to the side. "True... Let's go now then!" Seulgi cheered. 

The club was fairly neutral but it was a Tuesday evening. There were several small stages spread out across the club and handfuls of women at each. "Let's check out the private shows. There's something weird about doing it in front of everyone... it's like an orgy." Seulgi sighed as she took Chanyeol's hand and led him to the back of the club and through a set of pink double doors. A tall guy with fluffy black hair greeted them, "How are you folks doing?" He asked. Chanyeol could tell that the guy recognized him by the way his eyes lit up. "We're good! How much is it for two separate shows?" Seulgi said. "It's one hundred and eighty-five thousand won per show. The show is forty-five minutes." The guy replied. "That's a long time for a lap dance, Sulli, maybe we should go." Chanyeol said hesitantly. "Shut up." She sighed as she reached into her purse. "I've got it, I hate making you pay." Chanyeol said as he retrieved the money from his pocket and paid the guy, "You can keep the change." "Pick a room and have fun." The guy said with a smile. "See you in a little while." Seulgi giggled as she disappeared into a room and shut the door. 

Chanyeol looked back towards the door, "Do you guys do refunds?" He asked. The guy shrugged, "No, sorry." Chanyeol nodded and stepped into room number seven before shutting the door. He tensed up when he made eye contact with a long, slim, black-haired guy seated across the room clad in skinny jeans and a loose blue button down shirt. "Aren't you that CEO guy?" He asked almost scandalously. "No." Chanyeol lied as he glanced at the door and wondered how convincing he was really being. "You shouldn't leave. We don't do refunds and these private shows aren't cheap and since you _aren't_ that CEO guy, you probably don't have money to waste." The guy smiled, "I'm Baekhyun by the way." Chanyeol liked the way Baekhyun smiled and he suddenly felt as if the room had gotten five degrees hotter, "I'm-" "Park Chanyeol... I already know." Baekhyun whispered playfully. There was no innocence in Baekhyun's playfulness but Chanyeol liked it just the same. He suddenly didn't feel so desperate to leave but he wanted to see how Baekhyun would convince him to stay. "You're better off staying... you know you want to." Baekhyun said as he stood up. Chanyeol sat down in the chair and looked up at Baekhyun, "Okay." He whispered. "You're quite the wimp for a CEO... I don't know if it's cute or pathetic. Maybe both." Baekhyun said as he undid the top button of his shirt. "I'm not a wimp." Chanyeol said more to himself. Baekhyun loomed over him, "I know you aren't, baby... you're just shy, aren't you?" He whispered. Chanyeol licked his lips and nodded, "Come closer." He said.

Baekhyun took that opportunity to straddle Chanyeol's lap, "Are you a daddy or a sir?" He asked, "I think you're a sir... are you? Does it turn you on when people call you that, Mr. CEO?"

"Yeah... it does." Chanyeol breathed as Baekhyun peppered his neck with kisses.

"I thought you were a dancer... aren't we going too far?" Chanyeol asked as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist and rolled his hips.

"Mr. Park, I'm whatever you want me to be." Baekhyun groaned.

"God... what are we doing?" Chanyeol sighed. "Well, I'm about to show you a good time then you're gonna show me a good tip, right?" Baekhyun said as he ran his fingers through Chanyeol's hair and it had to be the most sensual thing Chanyeol had ever felt. 

"Mr. Park... You're nothing like how people describe you to be." Baekhyun observed. "Shut up." Chanyeol said as he unbuttoned Baekhyun's shirt, "You don't know a thing about me." " _Now_ you sound like a real man." Baekhyun moaned. Chanyeol kissed him hard, "You look like you don't ever shut the hell up." He breathed. "And _you_ look like you're in the mood for a scandal." Baekhyun countered. "I'm not worried about scandals. I do what I want because I have nothing to hide- that's why I'm here." Chanyeol said roughly. Baekhyun chuckled, "Then get me off." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that during this time of self-isolation and a fear of the unknown that my story can take your mind off of all the things that are going on right now. I hope you're all staying safe and staying home. Please stay home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: minor homophobia

Most people assumed that exotic dancers wore leather, glitter, feather boas, and eyeliner all day every day but that was pretty far from the truth. Baekhyun didn't like feather boas, eyeliner, or glitter and the only leather he ever loved was his leather jacket. Glitter was just a necessary evil that came along with being a dancer. Girls liked glitter and he liked extra tips so he compromised. Baekhyun lived a fairly normal life and began dancing to pay for college but he found that he enjoyed it. Kibum, the club owner, had become a good friend of his and his fellow dancers were like family. He enjoyed being at work and he enjoyed the moments in between when he could talk to everyone and just be himself.

Of all of Baekhyun's coworkers, he enjoyed being around Taemin and Jongin. Taemin was a dancer and Jongin was a bartender. They were a couple but they never made Baekhyun feel like a third wheel and they had told him a few times before that he made their dates more exciting. Then there was Minho and Kris. They were a dynamic pair in charge of crowd control. Kris made sure that the clubbers didn't get too handsy and Minho, Baekhyun's boyfriend, his job was to carry out drunk women.

"So... you and CEO Park..." Taemin said during a quiet moment on Jongin's balcony. Spring break was approaching and the atmosphere was damp but Baekhyun was grateful for it since his allergies always made sunny days miserable.

"Ceo Park... which one? There are several." Baekhyun said as he considered picking up his old smoking habit. He had quit three months ago because he was bored and wanted to torture himself and as boredom set in, he wanted to experience the withdrawals again. He liked being able to suffer and overcome it. He was odd.

"Don't be a fucking smartass, Baek. You know which Park I'm talking about." Taemin said as he nudged Baekhyun with his foot.

Baekhyun looked over at Taemin and chuckled. Taemin was a very high end looking guy and people only knew how sweet he was upon talking to him. Just judging by his looks, he wasn't someone who was particularly fond of dealing with "regulars" but he was more than his looks and everyone who needed to know that, already did. "Mind your own business." Baekhyun said peevishly. "What information are you withholding now?" Jongin asked as he stepped out onto the balcony and shut the door behind him. "His rendezvous with Park Chanyeol... he doesn't wanna talk about it." Taemin said casually. "Okay." Jongin said as he pulled up a seat and sat down. They both knew Baekhyun well enough to know that he'd crack and tell them everything. "We had sex." He said and squirmed in his seat. "And the mighty mouth roared." Jongin laughed. Taemin sat up and gave Baekhyun his full attention, "Start from the beginning." He said anxiously. "Taeminnie, _relax_ , baby." Jongin said as he inched closer and tried to hide his own excitement.

"So... did you give him your number?" Jongin asked. "Yeah- so I can call him and just- 'oh, _hi,_ Rich Daddy. I don't speak CEO and you don't speak peasant stripper but let's see where this leads.' Fuck that." Baekhyun scoffed. "So... I'm taking that as a 'no'." Jongin mumbled. "You asshole." Taemin grumbled, "He seems like such a nice, down-to-earth guy and he had to take an L because you bitched up after." "Wow, Taemin. ‘Take an L’? You spend two weeks in Brooklyn and you swear you’re a New Yorker... I bet you’ll be saying ‘deadass’ pretty soon.” Baekhyun muttered. “I haven’t found the appropriate time to use ‘deadass’ yet but it’s coming.” Taemin sassed. "You wanted his number but you didn't think he'd see you as anything more than a stripper he fucked. You're more than your job, Baekhyun." Jongin said comfortingly. Baekhyun shrugged, "I've never felt ashamed of my job-" "But somehow, he made you feel that way." Jongin said. Baekhyun hated how well they knew him. For once, Baekhyun felt a little bit dirty.

Baekhyun didn't expect to see Chanyeol at the local grocery store but there he was gently squeezing sweet potatoes and dropping them into a plastic produce bag. Baekhyun, who was usually the bold type, lost the nerve to greet him and made a beeline for the frozen food section. It was the farthest away and his raspberries could wait. He scurried into the ice cream aisle and sent a text to the group chat he shared with Jongin and Taemin:

**Baekhyun: He’s in the fkn store**

**Taeminnie: Give him the gud succ in aisle 3 ;)**

**Jongin: That’s the fucking feminine hygiene aisle what the hell Tae -_-**

**Jongin: Say hi. Don’t be so rude**

**Baekhyun: Say hi AND THEN WHAT?**

**Taeminnie: Suck his dick in aisle 5**

**Jongin: Tae that’s the baby aisle**

**Taeminnie: What the hell are you? The fucking ambassador of Food Emporium?¿?¿**

**Jongin: I was the graveyard shift manager there. Remember?**

**Taeminnie: Oh right...**

**Taeminnie: SUCK HIS DICK IN THE PARKING LOT BAEK!!!**

**Baekhyun: I’m leaving. I’ll get my shit later.**

**Taeminnie: Pussy boi**

**Jongin: Yeah...**

**Jongin: pussy boi**

Baekhyun was interrupted by a small and very frail old man, "Do you have to block the whole aisle?" He asked peevishly. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and locked his phone before shoving it into his pocket, "Don't nursing homes have curfews? There's space. Go around." He said as he sarcastically gestured to the wide-open areas to his left and his right where there was plenty of space for the man to pass. "You still don't have to hog the whole aisle. You young kids are so disrespectful." The old man fussed. "You could literally Hoola-hoop with a Cheerio- you don't need that much space." Baekhyun scoffed. "You people think you have rights now... pathetic." The old man sneered. Baekhyun took the old man's cane out of the wagon and threw it up and watched it fly into the next aisle, "Get your shit together you old fuck because the same hell God's gonna throw my gay ass in is the same hell he's gonna throw your old decrepit ass in now stop wasting the last few months of your miserable life pissing me off and move along." “Baekhyun?” That sweet and familiar voice said. Baekhyun looked up and cringed, “Oh... hi, Mr. Park.” He muttered. "Go get my cane!" The old man yelled. "Get fucked." Baekhyun laughed, "You had it coming. Go hobble your little ass over there and get it yourself." "What is... going on?" Chanyeol asked as he watched Baekhyun grab his wagon and march down the aisle. "That son of a bitch threw my cane into the other aisle!" The old man yelled. "If your knees were as strong as the shit you talk, you wouldn't fucking _need_ the cane." Baekhyun said as he opened a freezer door for a Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey. "I'll get it, Sir." Chanyeol said as he rushed out of the aisle. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and retrieved one Cherry Garcia for Taemin and one Caramel Chocolate Pecan Pie for Jongin. Chanyeol rushed back down the aisle and with the cane to the man. Baekhyun scoffed, "What a fucking boy scout." He muttered. "Thank you. These girly boys think they can act however they want. It's nice to see a real man with good character." The old man said as he reached for the cane. Chanyeol's face dropped and he gripped the cane tightly. Baekhyun stood silently and wondered what Chanyeol would do next. "Fuck you, old man." Chanyeol said as he marched over to a freezer and sat the cane on top of it, "For your information, I had sex with that _'girly boy'._ " "Okay, that's my cue. See you around." Baekhyun said as he rushed out of the aisle, nearly bumping into a display of ice cream toppings. "Baekhyun, wait!" Chanyeol called out as he trotted to catch up with Baekhyun. His legs were far longer so it really wasn't much of a challenge. "Please leave me alone, Mr. Park." Baekhyun sighed as he continued his journey back to the produce section for his raspberries. “I only asked you to call me that because we were... doing stuff. You can just call me Chanyeol, you know.” Chanyeol said and his smile never faltered. Baekhyun couldn’t understand why he was so nice and how he had the balls to look him in his eyes after what they had done. “Okay then... Chanyeol... what are you doing here? Is this some sort of social experiment to see how we poor folks live?” Baekhyun said with a soft chuckle. Chanyeol smiled, “I always shop here. I just tend to shop at night. I like the quiet.” He said then returned his gaze to Baekhyun. “I’m usually busy at night...” Baekhyun muttered. “I know.” Chanyeol giggled. Baekhyun groaned and stopped to glare at Chanyeol, What do you want?" He asked peevishly. “You never gave me your number.” Chanyeol sighed as he switched his precious sweet potatoes from his left arm to his right. “I know.” Baekhyun said and grinned. Chanyeol shoved his phone into Baekhyun’s hand, “Save your number. I wanna see you again but this time, we should both try to keep our clothes on. I have a feeling I’d like you just the same.” He said. Baekhyun sighed and saved Jongin’s number instead of his own. He figured Jongin was less likely to out him the way Taemin would. “Call me tonight.” He said and prayed Chanyeol didn’t call the number right away. When Chanyeol tucked his phone into his jacket pocket, Baekhyun made an empty promise to God that he’d go to church more often. “I’ll be seeing you?” Chanyeol asked. “Sure.” Baekhyun grunted. He felt bad for being so course but he wasn’t used to having conversations with people after they fucked him.

When Jongin's phone rang, Baekhyun didn’t think much of it. He just continued watching Taemin paint his nails a pretty shade of sapphire as Jongin scrambled to get his phone. “Hello?” He said, “No... this is his friend Jongin. What can I do for you? Oh... yeah he gave you my number. Baekhyun, you asshole. Hang up, I’ll text you his number.” Baekhyun jumped up and tackled Jongin back on the loveseat, “Don't you fucking dare. I don’t wanna talk to him.” He pleaded. Jongin, who had always been exceptionally strong, shifted Baekhyun off of him and sat atop him as he typed away on his phone, “Too late, pussy boy.” He sighed. “His strength sucks, doesn’t it?” Taemin asked as he waved his hands back and forth in an attempt to dry his nails. “So now my strength sucks?” Jongin mused. “It always sucks if you’re not dicking me down, oppa.” Taemin purred. “Fuck off.” Baekhyun grunted as he tried to wriggle out from beneath Jongin. Jongin caught on and he no longer needed to trap Baekhyun so he stood up, “You need to hit the gym.” He laughed. “Don’t need a gym. Your mom’s heavy enough.” Baekhyun sighed. “Dude, you’re gay. Everyone knows you’d never.” Taemin giggled. “He’s calling my mom fat, Tae.” Jongin said and flipped Baekhyun off. “I love fat women, chill out.” Baekhyun said and slid to the floor. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it on the coffee table. He wasn’t waiting for Chanyeol to call him and anyone who assumed that he was sprung was delusional- even you. “Waiting for him to call?” Taemin asked with a grin. “No, mind your damn business or I’ll smudge your polish.” Baekhyun defensively. “He’s waiting for him to call.” Taemin laughed.

After spending some more time with Jongin and Taemin and still not getting a call from Chanyeol, Baekhyun decided to head home. Seeing how late it had gotten, Jongin had insisted on walking him home. Baekhyun only lived right down the block- not even ten minutes away but Jongin, being the reliable and protective friend that he was, always went above and beyond to make sure everyone he loved was safe. “Call me when you get back.” Baekhyun said as he kicked Jongin in the backside and sent him on his way. “Sure thing, pussy boy.” Jongin said with his usual smug expression. “I should stab Taemin for giving me that nickname.” Baekhyun groaned. “Considering you don’t even like pussy, it suits you.” Jongin cackled. “No... it doesn’t.” Baekhyun sighed. “I’ll see you around.” Jongin said and started down the stairs. Baekhyun shut his apartment door and locked it. After slowly pacing to his room and stripping down to his breifs, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. As Baekhyun brushed his teeth and stared down the reflection that returned his weary gaze, he wondered why Chanyeol hadn’t called him. It bothered him more than he cared to admit but his denial skills were so good that in a few days, he’d have himself convinced that he truly didn’t give a shit. Unfortunately, a few days hadn’t passed and it weighed heavily on his thoughts. As he returned to his room, his phone lit up with a notification

**Jongin: I’m home. Did Pimp Daddy call u yet?**

**Baekhyun: Nope**

**Taeminnie: Give Baek his number babe**

**Baekhyun: plz don’t**

**Jongin: 82+xx-xxx-xxxx**

**Baekhyun: I don’t want his fkn number**

**Jongin: Yeah u do**

**Taeminnie: Stop being so stubborn. Just call the man.**

**Baekhyun: No**

Baekhyun ignored their responses and saved Chanyeol’s number into his phone. “Just in case.” He whispered. He crawled into bed and shimmied beneath his blanket. Chanyeol’s number seemed to scream at him from within the phone and Baekhyun called him before he had a moment to overthink his snap decision. “Hello?” Chanyeol said quietly. “Jongin gave you my number. Why didn’t you call me?” Baekhyun rushed out nervously.

Chanyeol chuckled, “Well... I was thinking and I came to the conclusion that if you really wanted me to call you, you would’ve given me your real number. No means no and no often comes in many different sayings and actions. I’m a firm believer in making people feel comfortable and since you didn’t give me your number, I figured calling you would put you in an uncomfortable position.” He said carefully.

Baekhyun scoffed, “Bullshit. You just wanted to make me sweat.”

“And you clearly just wanted me to chase you.” Chanyeol shot back evenly.

Baekhyun didn’t have a response and his own silence made him nervous. “Is that what you wanted? For me to chase you?” Chanyeol asked softly.

Baekhyun’s skin raised with goosebumps and he rolled into his back, “What do you mean?” He asked. He knew what Chanyeol meant but he wanted to hear what he’d say.

“If you tell me ‘no’... does that mean ‘no’ or does it mean ‘yes’?” Chanyeol said slowly.

“It means ‘yes’.” Baekhyun whispered.

“And if you say ‘fuck off’, does that mean ‘try harder’?” Chanyeol pressed.

“Y-yeah... try harder.” Baekhyun breathed.

Chanyeol let out a soft breath, “So you do like having my attention...” He trailed off. “Yeah.” Baekhyun replied, “And I want more of it.” It came out too easily and he felt embarrassed until he realized that two days earlier, he was literally trembling and begging Chanyeol to fuck him. Suddenly, this particular moment didn’t seem so terrible.


	3. Chapter 3

Being that Kibum was a very gay man, he made sure to give Velvet Diamonds boys night four days out of the week. The ladies only had Tuesdays and Thursdays. Baekhyun didn't like it very much when women touched him so he loved boys night. The club opened at five but usually, things didn't really start swinging until seven so Baekhyun usually sat at the bar and let Jongin toss cocktail olives into his mouth which was exactly what was happening. "How do you eat those?" Jongin asked as he turned his face up in disgust. Baekhyun shrugged and chewed the olives, "I've had worst in my mouth." He said. Jongin laughed, "Point taken." Minho sat down beside Baekhyun, "Can I have a screwdriver, please? I know Kibum said we aren't allowed to drink on the job but I _really_ want a screwdriver right now." He whispered to Jongin. "Geez, you alcoholic." Jongin chuckled as he moved to start making the drink. "So... you and CEO Kim..." Minho said slowly. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and reached for the bowl of cocktail olives behind the counter. He popped two in his mouth and considered asking Jongin for a Rosé Cider so he could indulge his feelings in the pretty pink beverage. Minho poked Baekhyun in the side and watched the smaller boy flinch, "I already know what happened in the room the other night so..." He said teasingly. Baekhyun wanted to load his mouth with olives and spit them at Minho like an olive loaded machine gun but instead, he leaned against the bar, "Jongin, rosé?" Jongin brought Minho his drink, "Cider?" He asked. Baekhyun nodded and watched Minho finish the drink in three large gulps, "Fucking alcoholic." He grumbled. Minho shrugged, "No- _Kris_ is an alcoholic." Minho said indifferently. "I'm a _functioning_ alcoholic." Kris said mockingly. Kris was a tall Canadian native who was _totally_ not gay but just enjoyed the fat paychecks his job has to offer. "Minho, some girl just got in because you're here instead of at the damn door and I can't catch her." He sighed. "Oh shit, we have a runner?" Minho asked. "We're not the fucking police now can you help me get her the hell out?" Kris said as he rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll get her from the left, you take the right?" Minho asked. "Yeah, fine but we need to get her before Kibum finds out." Kris pressed as he walked off. Minho smiled as he got up from his seat, "Kibum won't fire me... he loves me too much." He whispered with a goofy grin. Jongin smiled, "He makes being in love so sweet." Baekhyun rolled his eyes and patted the bar, "Yeah, yeah- gimme my drink." He said as he watched Jongin twist the cap off the rose bottle and pour some of it into a wine glass. " _Just the way you like it."_ Jongin said with a smile. Jongin was fucking hot. There was really no way around it. When they first met two years ago, Jongin was a bright-eyed amateur bartender that was only hired because he was _very_ easy on the eyes. Kibum had tried to hire Jongin as a dancer but when the young man had gotten on stage his first night, he broke down crying when an older woman screamed: "show us your dick!". Kris had to take him backstage and despite Jongin's empty protests that he was okay and had to go back to the stage, Kris talked to the younger man until he calmed down. That day, everyone fell in love with Jongin and accepted that they would kill for him without even a pinch of hesitation.

Baekhyun brought in a certain kind of customer. Big burly men, hairy men, bossy men, and intense men but ultimately they were all tops. Baekhyun's little frame and pretty face just told the world that he was a bottom which wasn't so bad. It was less talking he had to do. Throughout college, Baekhyun had a way with people that made them just about do anything to get him into bed and believe it or not, he wasn't the type to just sleep with anyone. He had standards and a weak stomach when it came to men. Only losing his virginity in his second year of college, Bakehyun's reputation didn't match his actual lifestyle. "He's here, he's here. Baek, look- shit." Jongin said as he disappeared beneath the bar to get "get something" like he always did when he was being nosy. Baek pretended not to see that Chanyeol had taken the seat beside him. Instead, he just poured more of the pink liquid into his wineglass and take a long drink. "Rose in a wineglass? That's different." Chanyeol said as he took the bottle in his hands to examine the label. "Not really. It's no different than drinking soda out of a measuring cup at home when you're too lazy to wash out a cup." Baekhyun replied. Chanyeol laughed and set the bottle down on the bar-top, "You drink soda out of measuring cups?" He asked. "Well, when you don't pay people to wash you dishes, sometimes you do." Baekhyun sighed and finished his drink straight from the bottle. "Baekhyun, I wash my own dishes. If you came over for dinner like I asked you to, you'd know that." Chanyeol said sarcastically. Jongin stood back up, "Hi, I'm Jongin. We've spoken on the phone. Do you want something to drink?" He said awkwardly. "Oh yeah. Hi, Jongin. I'll have what he's having." Chaneyeol said sweetly, "In a wine glass, please." Jongin nodded and pulled a bottle from a small refrigerator and a wine glass from the back counter. "How's your day going, Baek?" Chanyeol asked. "Only my friends can call me that. Just because you fucked me doesn't mean we're friends." Baekhyun said and drained his glass, "One more, Jongin, please?" Jongin came back with two bottles and a wine glass. He set everything down then opened the bottles, "I'm gonna be down at the other end of the bar so... if you need me just give me a shout." He said sweetly. "Thanks." Chanyeol said and tipped his glass to Jongin. "Yeah, I'll send a carrier Pidgeon." Baekhyun muttered. Jongin smiled and inched down to the other end of the bar. "Were we friends last night?" Chanyeol asked. "What?" Baekhyun asked. "I called you 'Baek' last night and you didn't have an attitude then. Why do you have one now?" Chanyeol asked as he brought his glass to his lips for a drink. Baekhyun was bitchy to a fault and when he liked people, he got even bitchier. "We're not a couple, Chanyeol. I don't need you calling me that around people I know." Baekhyun sighed. "Does that mean keep doing it or does it really make you uncomfortable?" Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun looked down at his glass, "It means I want you to keep doing it." He said quietly. His skin was beginning to heat up but he kept his eyes trained on the empty glass. "Does it mean that I can take you somewhere?" Chanyeol asked, "Like right now?" Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol for a second before looking away, "I have work until four." He said reluctantly. "Just leave with me." Chanyeol said and rested his hand on Baekhyun's thigh. Baekhyun shook his head, "No... if I start fucking around with my job and my reliability for a maybe with you then what happens when you get bored? I'm jobless and my own people don't trust me enough to give me another chance." Baekhyun said as he poured more rose into his glass. His alcohol intolerance was almost nonexistent but he let the sway of the alcohol rock him. "It's for tonight. Then I'll only ask to see you on your off days." Chanyeol said softly. He almost sounded as if he was pleading but Baekhyun knew he wasn't the type to be that easy. "Ask my boss. If he says yes, we can leave right now." Baekhyun said and guzzled his drink down then chugged the rest straight from the bottle. He had to be drunk to be brave on this particular day. Bakehyun caught feelings pretty fast and the idea of doing more than sleeping with Chanyeol made him fear for his own self-respect.

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol finish his drink then stand up, "I'll be back." He said. Baekhyun scoffed. He didn't see Kibum letting him go so he sat there as smug as he could be and waited. Chanyeol went down to the opposite end of the bar and Baekhyun watched Jongin point towards the direction of Kibum's office. They both turned to look at Baekhyun who shoved another olive in his mouth and flipped them both off. Chanyeol walked off with determination in his step. "CEO meets strip club owner... those boardroom meetings aren't much of shit compared to a one-on-one with Kibum." Baekhyun muttered as he rested his head down on the counter. Kris and Minho had finally lost all discretion with the female intruder and as she ran towards the exit, Kris scooped her up. "Is this your _cousin_?" He asked incredulously. " _No._ " Minho yelled. "Yes it is... and she's _eighteen-_ Yeri, get the hell out." Kibum said firmly. Jongin dashed over to Baekhyun and gathered the two glasses and the bottles, " _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._ " He breathed as he discarded the bottles and put the glasses in the sink at the back of the bar. Baekhyun sat up and inhaled deeply. He knew that second bottle of rose was no good for him but he needed it. He turned to watch Kibum approach him, "So... Mr. Park asked me to give you the night off and usually, I'd say no but he bribed me so get out and go have fun and tell me everything tomorrow." Kibum said with a smile that he only had for money and Minho. " _You fucking bribed him?"_ Baekhyun screeched, "I'm a _stripper,_ not a goddam _prostitute!"_ "Not that there's anything wrong with sex workers." Jongin piped up awkwardly. "Jongin, _shut the fuck up._ " Bakehyun yelled. Chanyeol nodded, "I can see why you're pissed. It seemed like a good idea at the time and I'm sorry." He said. Baekhyun stood up and glared up at Chanyeol, "I was actually gonna try to be a bit nicer but clearly you only see me as some hooker you don't even have to pay- just pay my pimp and have a fun time with me." Baekhyun chastized. He felt the liquor really beginning to ebb through his body. "Were you drinking?" Kibum asked as he grabbed Baekhyun by the chin and brought his face closer to smell his breath. "Yeah." Bakehyun confirmed, "Chanyeol let's go." He marched towards the exit. "But you just- I thought you were... _what?"_ Chanyeol stammered. "I have two choices. Stay here and get my ass chewed off for drinking on the job or go with you and let you make it up to me for thinking you could buy me. Time to start kissing my ass to redeem yourself and you can _start_ by opening the door for me... _now._ " Baekhyun said as he stood at the door with an impatient sigh. "Um... okay." Chanyeol said as he raced to the door and opened it for Baekhyun, "After you." Baekhyun gave a haughty laugh, "Yeah, _after me._ " He said, "See you bitches later." Out on the street, the evening energy was medium paced as people began winding down. "Where's your car?" Baekhyun asked. "I didn't bring my car... I walked here." Chanyeol said as he glanced over at Bakehyun. Bakehyun, who was still a little tipsy and very pissed off about Chanyeol's earlier move of buying him, decided to bitch about it, "Well, you want me to _walk?_ What's next? Are you gonna treat me to a burger off the McDonald's dollar menu? Maybe you should go get a refund from Kibum if you're doing that badly." He gibed mercilessly. Chanyeol fought back an amused smirk, "I'm only kidding, Baekhyun." He sighed, "I parked down the street... in the garage on the corner." Baekhyun faked a gag, " _Ew, you drove?_ You _are_ going broke, aren't you?" He said as he turned his nose up at the taller man. "No. I'm not. You don't have to keep being so mean to me." Chanyeol said as he held his hand to his heart and dropped his head dramatically. "And _you_ didn't have to buy me." Baekhyun shot back. Chanyeol laughed loudly, "You bitched up at the last minute and didn't have a problem with it so don't even try it." Baekhyun really wanted to hold Chanyeol's hand but he shoved them into the pockets of that same leather jacket. He wasn't trying to show Chanyeol what a whore he was for affection. The last time he exposed that filthy part of himself to someone, he spent months drinking and ignoring the pain of that disappointment that rotted away in his gut. "Know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em." He mumbled. "The Gambler... you like that song?" Chanyeol asked curiously. "Mind your fucking business." Baekhyun grunted as they turned into the parking garage. Chanyeol laughed again, "I know you like me... you wouldn't be treating me this badly if you didn't." He said. "But did I ask?" Bakehyun sassed. "So I'm right?" Chanyeol inquired. "You made the statement now you're asking for a confirmation. Sounds like you don't know." Baekhyun scoffed. "I think I'm right." Chanyeol chuckled. Bakehyun changed the subject, "I want boba. Walk faster so we can get to this damn car of yours so we can get boba. If you wanted me to burn calories, we could've just stayed at the club and I could've given you a lapdance." "This is a _date,_ I don't want a lapdance." Chanyeol sighed as they finally reached Chanyeol's black Hummer. Baekhyun wasn't impressed. Not at all. "This isn't a date." "Yes it is. I told you I'd be taking you on a date so this is what I'm doing." "Actually this is a _pre-date_. I don't even know if I like you enough to wanna date you. Unlock the door, Park, we're losing daylight." Baekhyun said firmly as he tapped on the car door, "I'm not opening this door- get over here and do it." Chanyeol could no longer hide his amusement and he smiled as he quickly shuffled over to the passenger side to open the door, "After you, squirt." He chuckled as Baekhyun hoisted himself up into the passenger seat. Baekhyun was thinking of ways to piss off Chanyeol. The older man was so even-tempered that Baekhyun just really wanted to annoy him. Baekhyun, being a master of pissing people off, knew from experience that everyone had an angry side. H knew it was there and he was going to find it.

The bubble tea shop was empty and Baekhyun was ready to bother Chanyeol some more,"Do I have to go in?" He asked lazily. Chanyeol shook his head, No, it's okay I'll go in. What do you want?" He said as he turned to Baekhyun and smiled. "Pineapple tea... with boba... _extra_ boba." Baekhyun said as he leaned into Chanyeol. Chanyeol softly tapped his nose, "Okay." He whispered. Baekhyun pulled back, "You're not even my boyfriend- what the hell are you doing?" He scoffed. "I thought you wanted a little attention so I was trying to help you out." Chanyeol laughed. "Go get my tea." Baekhyun muttered. "Not with those manners." Chanyeol said as he forced Baekhyun to look at him. Baekhyun wasn't going to budge, "Get your ass in there and get my tea... _please_." He bit out. He knew Chanyeol wanted to kiss him so he pushed him away, "You haven't earned a kiss. Fuck off." He mumbled stubbornly. Chanyeol gave him an all too familiar look then got out of the car. As he waited, Baekhyun connected his phone to the car's audio and opened Spotify. He scrolled through his favorite playlist and turned on Eazy-E's No More?'s. He turned the volume up louder then sat back and watched Chanyeol stand aside and wait. "He's so fucking tall..." He mumbled as he skipped through a few songs before turning the music off. He was too nervous to enjoy it anyway. Chanyeol came back a few minutes later with two pineapple teas, "I got one too. Yours looked too good to pass up." He said as he passed Baekhyun his drink and a straw. "Thank you." Baekhyun said cheerfully as he ripped the straw out of its wrapper and jabbed it into the top of the cup. "You're very welcome." Chanyeol said. They sat and drank their teas in silence and suddenly Baekhyun was leaning over and bringing a hand up to turn Chanyeol's face towards his own. Maybe it was the rose still talking or the good mood his boba tea put him in or just _maybe_ he wanted to do it anyway but he kissed Chanyeol softly, "Don't get used to this." He whispered and let Chanyeol kiss him back. Baekhyun pulled away, "I'm in the mood for some pizza. Get to driving." Chanyeol nodded and they drove off.

The pizza was mediocre at best but Baekhyun liked free food almost as much as he liked tall men so it was well worth the compromise. As he looked across at Chanyeol, he thought for a moment that Chanyeol was really just a regular guy, "You don't look like a CEO... you look... _normal_." He said observingly. Chanyeol swallowed a mouthful of pizza and tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean?" He asked and took another bite of his pizza slice. It was his fourth or fifth slice but Baekhyun had stopped counting and just appreciated Chanyeol's hardy appetite. "I mean..." He began, "I mean that you look like any other that I've seen- and _trust me_ I've seen _a lot_ of guys- but you're just nicer and better looking." Chanyeol smiled, "You think I'm nice?" He asked as his cheeks turned pink. Baekhyun wanted to grab him by his ears and headbutt him a few times. Cute aggression was a big issue. "Yeah." Baekhyun said, "You're just nice." He watched Chanyeol smile a little harder, "Thanks, Baek." He cooed. Baekhyun sighed, "What did I-" "Ah- nope- you said you liked it." He chuckled. Baekhyun gave in, "You eat a lot." He muttered. "Are you paying for it?" Chanyeol shot back as he held his slice of pizza out for Baekhyun to bite, "You keep staring at it so you must think it looks better than yours so here... have a bite." Baekhyun bit it and rolled his eyes, "You're not even my boyfriend- stop doing shit like that." He said with his mouth full. Chanyeol watched in silence with a satisfied smile then held the pizza slice out to Baekhyun, "Have another bite. You know you want it." Baekhyun took another bite and rolled his eyes again because he just liked doing that. "Stop rolling your eyes at me. You're such an attention hog." Chanyeol laughed. "I'm an attention _whore_ \- are you calling me a pig?" Baekhyun scoffed. Chanyeol laughed even harder, "Baekhyun, you're really fun to be around." He sighed. Baekhyun thought out loud like he usually did, "Why are you so keen on being around me? Don't you have any CEO friends?" He asked. Chanyeol shook his head, "When you're a gay man running a company, other men running companies are afraid... if I get too close to people, they think the media will assume there's something more than a friendship and... well... it's weird being me. I hate to sound like I think I'm super special but life is just weird. I just work so I don't have to be alone too much." Baekhyun's broke ass couldn't relate but he understood the loneliness, "Do you feel like you're working now?" He asked. Chanyeol shook his head, "Not at all. I mean it when I say that I think you're a cool guy, Baek. I don't get to meet normal people who treat me like I'm not important. You're so... bitchy and it's cool because nobody has ever rolled their eyes at me as much as you or felt content with sitting in a shitty pizza shop like this. I've taken the ' _normal'_ dating route and it's just been guys wanting the best of the best and front row concert tickets and I'm _tired_ of thinking I've hit it off with someone when all they really want is a chance to meet Super Junior." Baekhyun felt the need to sprinkle his shitty humor on the situation, "Aw you poor little rich man." He said with a sympathetic smile. Chanyeol laughed, "There you go. I like that." Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun, "I like that about you. You're just... _fun_." Baekhyun sat up straight and gave Chanyeol a proud smile, "I'm not like other guys, you know." He said and winked at Chanyeol. "You definitely are not."


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun liked a weekend off just like anyone else did but since Jongin and Taemin had decided to go on some weird ass couples' retreat for the weekend, he was just going to have to have his own fun. The pair had told Baekhyun to bring Chanyeol along but Baekhyun still swore up and down that they weren't a couple so he refused to mention it. He decided to go eat his feelings at the yogurt shop in the mall instead of calling Chanyeol like he wanted to. The thrill of being chased was over and now he had to fight to keep from calling him just to hear his stupid voice. People at the mall stared. He expected them to and he was used to turning heads but it wasn't because he was the breathtaking pixie-boy he had always been- now he was the 'the stripper from that club' or 'the CEO bandit'. He pretended not to notice but it did bother him a bit. He was learning the hadn't quite gotten over other peoples' opinions yet.

Baekhyun sat up in Chanyeol's bed and peered over at the older man with a devilish grin. He carefully stood up in the bed and wondered if body-slamming Chanyeol was a good idea and the fact he had to contemplate crossing a boundary made Baekhyun feel a little weird. He watched Chanyeol's eyes flutter open, "What are you doing?" He asked groggily. "I was gonna body-slam _the shit_ out of you." Baekhyun said as he looked down at him. Chanyeol smiled, "Why?" He asked with a humored quirk of his eyebrows. "You looked too peaceful." Baekhyun replied. Chanyeol sat up, "So you were gonna just crack my ribs." He asked. "If I can't eat the rich, I gotta bruise 'em." Baekhyun said with a shrug and just as he hurtled himself forward to body-slam Chanyeol, the much stronger man caught Baekhyun and tossed him aside onto the bed. "Don't throw me." Baekhyun muttered as he hid his admiration for Chanyeol's powerhouse strength. "Then don't try to crack my ribs." Chanyeol said as he rolled onto his side to stare Baekhyun down. "Well I don't appreciate being thrown around." Baekhyun said quietly. Chanyeol laughed, "Yeah you do, liar." Baekhyun rolled his eyes and turned over onto his stomach. Part of him was still taken aback by the fact that he hadn't had sex with Chanyeol the night before. He wasn't disappointed but just very surprised. It made him just a little more hopeful that he was more to Chanyeol than what was being said about him around the city. "There are rumors about us." Chanyeol whispered, "I don't mind it when people talk but if you do then..." Baekhyun sighed, "Then what?" He asked. "Then I hope that you'll work through it because I like you." Baekhyun smiled a little, "I like you too but... why do you like me? Why is that you need to be around me? You act like I'm the greatest thing since fried chicken." Chanyeol laughed and shook his head, "Just got tired of being alone... then I got tired of choosing just anyone to be around which feels just as lonely so then I went back to actually being alone and then I met you. I don't roll my eyes when you call and I don't fake like I'm busy to get you off the phone and I look forward to hanging out with you." Chanyeol said and sat up. "What about your family?" Baekhyun asked and he watched Chanyeol frown, "I don't know them. I was adopted and I left my adopted family when I went away to college. I struggled on my own but I didn't wanna go back to them. I never felt like I belonged with them." Baekhyun found himself speaking up to make Chanyeol feel a bit better, “My dad died when I was twenty-three and my family fell apart a bit after. It's like we didn't know how to function without him. I love my family but being around them is hard because I never got over my dad and it never felt like it was the same after he died. Kinda felt like we were all just waiting for him to come around he never did." The men were quiet for a minute and Baekhyun sat up. "You need a hug?" Chanyeol asked quietly. Baekhyun turned his face up, "Ew, no. I'm just hungry because you treat your house guests like shit." He said as he got up, "I'm going to pee. Get me some breakfast." Baekhyun got up from the bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom. Once inside, he quickly used the toilet and washed his hands before stopping to look around the bathroom. Chanyeol was pretty modest for a billionaire. He didn't have a typical CEO-esque bathroom like he assumed all rich people had. The bathroom was just like any other bathroom just with more space and a beautiful view of Seoul. "I'm not impressed with this." Baekhyun mumbled as he left the room. He wandered into the living room and rearranged the couch cushions just for the hell of it. "I hope you like cereal." Chanyeol called out from the kitchen. "I don't eat bran cereals so you'd better have good options." Baekhyun said as he marched into the kitchen. He could smell something cooking and he smiled. Chanyeol was at the stove, "Sit down." He said as he nodded his head in the direction of the small island counter. "Don't tell me what to do." Baekhyun muttered as he did as he was told. He took the opportunity to give the prominent muscles that decorated Chanyeol's body some attention, "Do you have to work out a lot to stay in such good shape?" He asked. Chanyeol laughed and turned to look at Baekhun, "Why?" He questioned and turned his attention back to the stove. "Because I'm trying to transition this dialogue into a compliment and you're fucking it up now." Baekhyun sighed as slapped his hand down on the counter. "Okay, okay, okay... let's start again. Ask me again." Chanyeol said as he turned off the stove. "I don't like repeating myself, Chanyeol." Baekhyun muttered.

Chanyeol shook his head as he slid a few grilled cheese sandwiches onto a plate, "Come on, just ask me again." He said softly. Baekhyun rolled his eyes _again_ , "Do you have to work out a lot to stay in such good shape... _Chanyeol?"_ He asked sarcastically. Chanyeol brought the plate over to the island and sat beside Baekhyun. He hovered over the shorter man and gazed at him with something in his eyes that Baekhyun couldn't quite understand. "Well answer the damn question." Baekhyun whispered. Chanyeol leaned in closer, "I don't really have to work that hard... strength training isn't that hard." He whispered. As a chill shot up and down Baekhyun's spine, he shook it off, "Gimme a damn sandwich." He muttered irritably. Chanyeol picked a sandwich up and held it to Baekhyun's pouty lips, "Ever had a grilled cheese with chicken?" He asked. "No." Baekhyun said and took a bite, "Ever feed someone like they're your boyfriend even though you're _not?"_ "No..." Chanyeol trailed off as he watched Baekhyun chew, "I wouldn't feed a guy if he wasn't my boyfriend." Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol took the sandwich from his hands, "Then maybe I should feed myself since _I don't have a boyfriend_." 

They ate and Baekhyun once again found himself being nervous and simultaneously annoyed by everything Chanyeol said and did. After placing the plate in the sink, Chanyeol turned back to Baekhyun, "Juice or tea?" He asked as he drummed his hands on the counter. "You made coffee. Why aren't you offering me that?" Baekhyun asked as he rested his chin in his palm. "You don't even like coffee." Chanyeol shot back. " _Ask me anyway_." Baekhyun pressed with a pout. "Coffee, tea, or juice?" Chanyeol sighed. "I want juice." Baekhyun said with a satisfied smile. Chanyeol leaned across the island counter, "If you didn't have a daddy kink, this behavior would be very odd." He whispered and touched Baekhun's bottom lip with his thumb. Baekhyun froze and stared at Chanyeol. The silence was overwhelming and Baekhyun had to say something to break the silence. _Anything._ "Why didn't we have sex last night? Aren't we too old for sleepovers?"

Once again, Chanyeol was laughing so Baekhyun bit his thumb and stood up, "I'll get my own damn juice- gimme a cup." He huffed as he marched over to the refrigerator to open it up. His eyes scanned over the various products before focusing on the bottle of apple juice. He took it out and brought it to the counter. Chanyeol brought over a cup and held it behind his back with one hand, "If you want it, you have to kiss me first." He said and tapped his lips. He smirked as he looked down at Baekhyun and the silence was thick again. "Gimme the cup." Baekhyun whispered peevishly. Chanyeol kept his smug demeanor as he slipped his arm around Baekhyun's waist, "Gimme a kiss." He whispered back. "You're not my boyfriend so I don't have to kiss you." Baekhyun said challengingly despite his obvious loss of resistance. Chanyeol lowered his head and pressed his lips to Baekhyun's. The kiss was soft and Baekhyun didn't like it because it just felt too damn intimate so he pulled away and sat down at the counter, "Can I have my juice now? _Please?"_ He asked. Chanyeol poured the drink for him. "Are you upset?" He asked and handed the cup to Baekhyun. "No... I'm not upset." Baekhyun said thoughtfully as he took a sip, "I don't know what I am... I just don't know." "Am I moving too fast?" Chanyeol asked. "I think so." Baekhyun whispered, "We haven't slept together in a while but it's weird... I think it's because you're not all physical about this." He stood up and wandered out to the living room. A moment later, Chanyeol followed suit. Baekhyun locked eyes with the taller man and sipped his drink. He couldn't find words to say and the puzzled look on Chanyeol's face didn't bring much comfort. Baekhyun was scared. "Some nights I wish I'd never met you." He murmered.


End file.
